


Change of Heart

by ItsJustAHuman



Series: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: You're the new girl in the loop, everything seems fine until you wander into a room and see a dead body. With your powers to talk to the dead you talk to the body. Enoch finds you in the room, what happens next is something you wouldn't have thought would happen to you.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Jacob enters the loop.

You were the new kid in the loop, you just came in from America with your peculiarity, being able to talk to the dead. When you first entered the loop all the little kids swarmed you, asking questions left right and center. 

 

"Polite persons take turns when speaking" said the bird, effectively silencing all the children.

 

"What's your name?" asked the blonde girl with shoes that look like they're weighing her down. All the children looked at you eyes wide with curiosity.

 

"My name's (y/n)." you said. "What're all your names?"

 

"Well, my name's Emma, my peculiarity is that I can levitate" she pointed at a little girl with blonde curls and a little pink dress "Claire, she has a mouth at the back of her neck" she moves her hand towards a rather young boy with a few bees flying around him "he's Hugh, he has bees living inside of him" then she points at a boy that was dressed rather too formal for the occasion "Horace, he dream prophetic dreams that is projected through his eye" she points at a girl with fiery red hair "Olive, she can control fire from her hands" she moves on to a brunette with curls in her hair "Bronwyn, she has the strength of 10 men" "Fiona, she has the power to control nature" "Millard, he's invisible" she said pointing towards an empty space in the crowd except the presence of a floating hat. She placed her hands onto the heads of 2 strange children covered head to toe in clothes with their faces painted on with only holes for them to look through "The twins". "And Enoch..." she said but only to trail off while looking around presumably to look for where he is. "He's probably sulking in his room playing with his dolls"

 

Miss Peregrine opens her pocket watch "We have 23 minutes and 46 seconds until supper, do not be late children" she says walking off to the sitting room.

 

~Time skip to supper brought to you by Enoch's homuncoli battling it to the death~

 

You walked into the dining room with Emma, there was only 3 empty seats left on the table. 

 

"Take a seat, children" said Miss Peregrine. 

 

You took a seat in the chair next to Horace only to feel something lumpy beneath you. "Hey! Get off me" shouts Millard. You quickly get off and stand up apologising for sitting on him. "Polite persons don't sit at the dinner table nude Mr Nullings, go put on some clothes" said Miss Peregrine. You heard footsteps run off and up the staircase. 

 

You sit next to Emma on the dining table while the children in charge of dinner for the day came out of the kitchen with a whole feast. Out of the corner of your eye you see a boy walk up the stairs from the basement. He looked pretty cute, his hair was brown and curly, hazel eyes that could stare through your soul, and with a jawline sharp enough to cut someone. 

 

"Who are you and why are you in my seat?" he rudely asked you.

 

"Now, now Enoch be polite now, this is (y/n) she's new here. Now sit and enjoy your supper" said the bird.

 

Enoch sat down in the chair that Millard used to sit in grumbling away on how he should be able to speak in whatever way he wanted to speak. He looked up to only notice you staring at him assessing his looks. He gives you a scowl and says "Take a picture it'll last longer" and continues to eat the food on his plate. 

 

After he finished he stands up, making a horrible screeching noise and heading towards the stair case. You case after him and grab his wrist to stop him. "Wait, what's peculiarity?" you asked timidly. "Well, why don't you come with me and find out". You follow him down the stairs and he opens a door. Inside the room you see a desk with papers randomly strewn all over the surface. There were a few dolls on it lying limply in the center of it all. On the walls of the room are shelves with jars on it, with what seem like organs of sorts. Hearts, lungs, stomachs, kidneys. Enoch walks over to his shelves and picks up a few jars with hearts in them then heads over to his desk. He sits on the chair and opens up the jar. The fowl stench of something rotting came rolling out of the jar.

 

"That smells rancid" you said purely disgusted just by the stench. "You get used to it after a while" said Enoch.

 

He reached him hand into the jar and took out a heart. He shoved the heart into the cavity into one of the dolls chest. "Why are you shoving it into the doll?" you asked. He sighed "First of all, they're called homuncoli and if you weren't so impatient then you'll see what it'll do." he said as he wiggled his hand around in the chest cavity. After a while he takes his hand out and the homunculi slowly stand up on it's feet. He does this again for another doll it rises as well. Enoch pushes them together says " **FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH YOU MEASLY CREATURES** ". The dolls start fighting while Enoch cheered them on in the background. You just stared at them dumbfounded as the limbs of the dolls slowly fell off. Olive knocked on the door of the room and came in. "Miss Peregrine told me to call you two to the sitting room to watch the movie." Enoch stood up with a poker face, then smashes his fist onto the dolls stopping their fight as now they're just a bunch of plastic limbs on the table. 

 

We all walk towards the sitting room and see all the children already seated down with Horace sitting in a recliner with a glass monocle on his right eye. As Horace was projecting his nightmare we saw what seemed to be some monsters eating the eyes of adults and children. The children gasp, Claire crying while Emma tried to comfort her. Miss Peregrine woke Horace up and sent all the children to bed early. 

 

"What were those things in Horace's dream?" you asked the bird. She looks at you and simply walks off to tuck the children into bed. 

 

You head to your room and change into your pajamas. You lay in bed thinking about the weird monsters you saw in the dream. You tossed and turned trying to get a decent amount of sleep when you heard the voice of a young boy. You knew that it was just a ghost but you had nothing better to do so you followed the voice. 

 

The voice lead you to the end of the hallway. The doors were slightly ajar and you pushed it opened with a creak. You cursed at the sound and opened the door slowly to prevent the whole house from waking up. You saw the body of a young boy on the bed 'sleeping'. It was obvious he was dead as his chest wasn't rising and falling like he was breathing. You took a seat at the side of the bed and turned to face him.

 

"I haven't seen you before who are you?" the mouth of the body moved. "I'm (y/n) I just came here today and it's my first time living in a loop". "Who are you?" you asked. "My name is Victor, I'm the twin brother of Bronwyn. I was killed by a hollow." Victor answered. "What are those?" you asked. "They're monsters that control their hunger by eating the eyes of peculiars such as you and me" Victor answered. 

 

You heard foot steps heading to the room and you see Enoch standing at the door way. "What are you doing here?" asked Enoch, he sounded furious. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I came here I was just talking to Victor" you answered. "That's stupid, how can you talk to him when he's clearly dead" said Enoch, his eyes were watering almost streaming down his pale cheeks. "Enoch, I can talk to dead people" you straight forwardly told him. 

 

You stared at Enoch as tears streamed down his face. You took up and took the few steps to reach him at the door way. You raised your hands and cupped his cheeks. Using your thumbs you wiped away his tears that were running down his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" you asked softly. "Victor died a few months before you came, he was lured out by a wright that lead him to a hollow that ate his eyes" he sniffled a few times. "Everything from my life either hates me or dies" he said sobbing. 

 

"Enoch, everyone doesn't hate you. Look at everyone in this house, they love you with all their hearts and they don't seem to be dying anytime soon" you said comforting Enoch. You hugged him and ran your finger through his curly hair. He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck. The hot breaths coming from him were making you blush, luckily he couldn't see it. 

 

After an hour, he slowly let go of his hold on you and looked at you with reddish eyes. "Thanks (y/n) I really needed that" he said. "Don't worry about it Enoch, I'll be here whenever you need me" you replied. 

 

You both walked out of the room together, not forgetting to shut the doors. Together, you walked towards your room. You were going to walk in when he grabbed your hand. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Enoch asked looking at his feet. You softly giggled and said "Sure Enoch, you can sleep with me anytime you want". Both of you walked into your room and climbed into bed. Enoch wrapped his arms around you and you layed your head on his chest. You hummed from the warmth you were receiving from his arms. As time passed you were slowly getting drowsy. You felt Enoch kiss your head and you looked up at him with a blurry vision. 

 

"You know" he paused "I never really hated you, I liked you since I saw you sitting in my seat at supper"

 

That night, you both slept together and it was one of the best sleeps you have ever gotten in your whole life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written. Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman


End file.
